For the Music
by Lucy-McNugget96
Summary: I swore I wouldn't dance again. Luke respects that. However, with the World Jam coming up, and the Pirates needing a routine, I might have to break that vow.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Since I am not American nor do I own a massive company, I clearly do not own Step Up. I do own Reanna and Bubby though.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Prologue<strong>~

I don't dance. Just putting that out there for those of you who assume that this is my story about dancing. So, I bet you're wondering, why I'm writing this if I don't dance? Simple. You know the Pirates, the strength behind the dance. And now you know me, the brains behind the music.

I don't dance…because it reminds me of painful memories. Back when I was in high school, I danced. I was in a crew as well. But then, my mom, the one who'd taught me everything about dancing…she, well, she died. Shot at point blank range during a mugging. She was shot because she tried to help a little boy who was being attacked. Now, dance reminds me of her. Actually, nearly everything does, but dance is the most painful one. So now, I couldn't cut all ties with dancing, so I make my own music for it. I make my own beat and march to it. A really good friend of mine has this saying; BFABB. It means born form a boom box. Some people, they're BFABB. Me? I **am** the boom box.


	2. She's my Cousin

**Disclaimer: I am female and Australin so therfore I am not John Chu or the writers. I own Reanna and Bubby.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

_~The Cousin_~

My phone buzzed and I swore as my test papers scattered everywhere. I gritted my teeth and slid the phone open with unnecessary force.

"What?" I snapped, gathering up my papers. A familiar laugh floated through and I grinned.

"_If that's how you treat family, I might get emancipation or whatever it is." _Moose said, chuckling. I grinned and picked up my bag, throwing in my dock, IPod and headphones in.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of you call and not visit?" I asked, checking the clock. I grinned and hurried through to the kitchen, calling for my dog. "So, you still on for tonight?" I asked absently as I emptied a can of dog food.

"_Oh, dinner…right. Uh, about that…" _Moose stuttered as he tried to find an excuse. I laughed and put the bowl on the floor, scratching my puppy's ears.

"Moose, if you can't make it, it's fine. It's not like I'll be lonely, I have Bubby." I said, sitting down. He sighed and the phone was muffled as I heard him talk to someone else.

"_Your dog does not count. Uhm, meet me out the front in three with a bag of clothes and other essentials. You still live where you used to?" _He asked. I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me.

"Oh, yeah." I said, jumping. "Hey, Moosey. If I'm going somewhere, can I bring Bubby?" I asked. He sighed.

"_Yes you can bring the unfortunate dog."_ He said. "_Just hurry up. We'll be there soon."_ He hung up. I pursed my lips and sat there, staring at my phone. I shrugged and stood up, grabbing my messenger bag, and made my way to my room. I chucked in all my shirts, pants and underwear. I bit my lip and surveyed my room. Literally nothing was left. The landlord was really stingy and I'd already paid six months of rent but he wants more. So, I couldn't pay and he's evicting me. All I had left are the clothes I'm wearing and my lucky Nikes. Suddenly, a horn beeped outside. I hurried into the kitchen, swiped all the dog food into my bag and clipped Bubby's leash on.

* * *

><p>"Suck on this you stingy little prick." I muttered. I kicked open the door, smiling as Moose' face greeted me and slipped out. My cousin stared after me, going backwards between the door and my retreating back.<p>

"H-hey. Aren't you gonna lock it?" He asked. I shook my head and whistled as a very nice car, with an equally nice owner, came into view on the curb. Moose skidded to a stop beside me and gestured.

"Luke, this is my cousin Reanna. Anna Pop, this is Luke." He said, breathless. I smiled and shook the offered hand.

"Nice to meet you Luke." I said. He nodded and opened the car door. I grinned and flew in, placing Bubby on my lap, where she promptly went to sleep. Moose hopped in the other side and Luke started the car.

"You know, we don't have that far to drive. The Vault is about four minutes away." He said. I perked up.

"The Vault? As in nightclub Vault?" I asked. He turned to look at me and nodded.

"Yeah. You'll see it soon." He said. I leaned forward.

"Oh my god Moose. The Vault is the sickest place ever! I'm there like nearly every Saturday night." I said. He grinned and turned back to the front. I watched in amusement as he literally leaned out of the car to see the lights. I tugged him back in.

"Moose, honey. The lights aren't gonna go away. You'll see them tomorrow, and the day after that, and the one after that…and the one after that." I said, chuckling. He grinned and nodded. Luke turned into an alleyway and cut the engine. I raised an eyebrow but got out, tugging on my bag strap. Bubby hopped out and immediately went for the nearest object, which so happened to be Luke's car. I tugged on her leash.

"No Bubby. Leave the nice man's car alone. Try Moose instead." I suggested. Moose leapt away and Luke chuckled before opening the door. He gestured for me to go through. I nodded and moved into the elevator.

"This is my place." He said. Moose nodded absently.

"It's a bit cosy." He said. I shook my head and tuned out their talk until the lift jarred to a halt.

"And this is the Vault." He said, theatrically opening a set of doors. I stared, slack-jawed, at all the dancers. There was some chick on a rope doing flexibility stuff. Twins were on a little stage tap dancing, some dude was being a real cool robot and there were three, kinda really cute, guys in a padded corner. Suddenly, I was jerked away from my staring of the trio as my hands were snatched by the tap dancing twins.

"Hola senorita. May I just say- " You are beautiful-" A light in the darkness" Are you as good a dancer as your cousin?" That one stopped me cold. I froze and Moose swore quietly. I gently pulled my hands out of their grip and Bubby whined, nudging my leg. I grinned and scooped her up.

"Even if I did dance, I could never be as good as Moose." I said. They shrugged and wisely let it go, instead, moving away to do their own thing.

"Ah Luke." I turned and met the dark brown eyes of a familiar face. I beamed.

"Jacob. It's nice to see you again." I said, hugging him. Jacob used to live in the same apartment block as I did. But then landlord of doom evicted him. He smiled slightly and returned the hug.

"As it is to see you Reanna. Now Luke, I must talk with-" Luke cut him off.

"Not right now man. I need to show these two around." He said, clapping Moose on the back.

"Yo Luke!" I turned and came face to chest with the middle person of the trio. "We'll take 'em." I looked up, mentally cursing my height and stepped back. This one was wearing a cap or something, the other one had a flat top haircut and the last one had glasses and an afro. I was pulled from my memorising by an arm around my shoulders.

"C'mon gorgeous. We're showing you the Vault." I grinned and took off for the padded corner. A strangled yelp came from behind me and the feet hitting the ground made me speed up. I grinned, placed Bubby on the floor and jumped, hitting the side and flipped, falling straight into the pit of foamy cubes. I lay on my back, laughing. Then, I shrieked as a furry body and a much heavier body fell on top of me. I squirmed and sat up, pushing the cap dude off me and lifting Bubby out of the pit. Cap dude sat up, laughing.

"Man, I ain't seen no one flip like that. Not even Terence can get that high up the wall." He said, beaming. I grinned sheepishly and tried to get out of the pit. Keyword there being '_tried'_. Finally, I gave up and held out my arms. Cap dude laughed and pulled me up. I dusted myself off and whistled. Cap dude pointed to the far side of the room.

"Your dog is over there. C'mon." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along until we skidded to a halt in the kitchen-ish area. Cap dude held up my hand.

"Okay, please tell me someone else saw what she did." He pleaded. Moose gave me a look and I poked my tongue out at him. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I saw her." He said. Cap dude pumped a fist then froze.

"I'm. An. Idiot." He said before turning to me.

"I'm Shonnie. You would be…?" He said, trailing off at the end. I laughed and bumped his fist.

"I'm Reanna. And I'm thinking it's about time you introduced yourself. I was worried I'd have to call you Cap Dude forever." I said, flashing a grin at him. I stepped around the table and wrapped my arms around Moose. The redhead across from me started.

"Ohmigosh! Are you two dating?" She asked. I coughed and banged my head against Moose's as he jumped back.

"Owwww." We moaned in unison. He recovered first and shook his head, wincing.

"No. She's my cousin." He said. I accepted an icepack from Jacob and put it on the back of Moose's head before resting my forehead on it.

"Hey Moose." I lifted my head and Luke gestured to the exit. "You wanna check out the nightclub?" He asked.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. It's not a very good chapter. I was up until four in the morning, ironically, dooing revision sheets for a test which is where I got my inspiration to start. Review and tell me if it's good or not.<strong> **Thankyou, Lucy :)**


	3. He's my Baby

**Dislcaimer: I am not John Chu or the writers of the Step Up trilogy. I do own Reanna and Bubby!**

* * *

><p><em>For The Music<em>

_~Chapter 2_~

"You sure you'll be okay?" Moose asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Dude, it's me." I reassured him, picking up Bubby. "Besides, I got Bubby. She'll protect me." I said. Arms wrapped around me and picked me up. I squealed and clutched at them as Shonnie's voice spoke from my side.

"Chill out bro. We'll look after her." He said, grinning. Moose face palmed but nodded, walking out after Luke.

"That's what I'm worried about." He muttered as the door to the elevator closed. I snickered then thumped whoever's arms were around me.

"Okay, he's gone. Now put me down." I said, giggling. The hands were tickling my sides, unintentionally. I twitched slightly and nearly all movement stopped. I was put down and spun around to face the Ticks. All three had massive grins on their faces.  
>I put Bubby down and straightened up. Terence spoke first.<p>

"So you're ticklish?" He asked nonchalantly, looking to the side. I swallowed and tried to hide a grin, backing away. All three glanced at each other and I moved. I bolted straight past them, heading for the staircase. They all shouted and tore after me.  
>I shrieked slightly and started to beeline for Anala.<p>

"Uh uh Princess." Terence shouted. One of them lunged forward and grabbed, pinning my arms at my sides and they all started to tickle me. I screamed and squirmed but they never let up.

"Okay!" I choked out. "I give, I give." They stopped and Aja gave me a hand up. We were all panting a bit and the rest of the Pirates were grinning. Suddenly, a shout came from Carlos, accompanied by a crash from downstairs.

"It's the Samurai!" He called. "They want Moose!" He was looking at the monitors. I sucked in a breath and bolted for the doors, the Pirates after me. We crammed onto the lift and someone slammed the lever down. I was jittery, shaking my leg and  
>twitching my arms. A hand fell on my shoulder and I jumped. Shonnie grinned at me.<p>

"It's all good. Moose will be fine. Remember? No one messes with the Pirates." He said, squeezing my shoulder. I sighed and patted his hand.

"They shouldn't be scare of us." Anala said, smirking. I raised an eyebrow, probably along with the rest of the crew. The red head pointed at my tightly curled fists.

"They probably need to be more scared of Rea right now." She said. I smiled and cracked my knuckles.

"Of course they better be scared of me. He's my baby cousin." I said darkly. Shonnie perked up.

"Baby cousin? How old are you?" He asked. I opened my mouth just as the elevator hit the ground floor. I shut my mouth and bolted into the nightclub. I stopped cold as Moose fell to the floor in front of us. I bared my teeth and yanked him up, pushing  
>him behind me. Shonnie and Aja fell in next to me with Terence on the other side and Luke and Jacob were in front of all of us. I grabbed Moose's hand tightly.<p>

"What do they want with you?" I demanded. He grinned sheepishly and Shonnie rested his hand on my shoulder.

"He beat Kid Darkness in the park earlier today and the Samurai want revenge." He said into my ear. I bared my teeth as 'Kid Darkness' paraded around the floor, flipping and climbing all over his mates.

* * *

><p>Moose squeezed my hand as KD strode toward him, pushing aside Carlos, and pointing at Moose. I hissed and slapped his hand away, pushing him back and giving him a nice bruise on his chin. He stumbled back and Jacob pulled me away as their<br>chick tried to land a hit on me. I swore and pushed against him as a taller, blonde kid showed up. Luke pushed his way to the front.

"What are you doing here Julian?" He asked. I smirked as the Samurai girl flipped me off. Julian smiled tightly.

"Hm, nice to see you too." He said. I rolled my eyes and smiled widely as Luke pushed him away.

"Why don't you take your boys and get off our property." Luke threatened. Julian blinked and I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh your property?" He asked. "Yeah well, it's not gonna be your property for much longer." He said. I growled and his eyes flickered towards me before moving back up to Luke. "Oh, and don't worry. When I buy this place, I'll take good care of it." He promised.  
>I scowled and pushed forward. Luke pushed me back and once again, Julian's eyes flickered towards me.<p>

"Oh yeah?" Luke asked, directing all attention back to him. "Well when we win the World Jam, you and your little trust fund? Won't be able to touch us." He said angrily. I smirked and jutted my chin out defiantly. The crowd ooh-ed and Julian blinked.

"Cute." He said, chuckling. He pointed behind me to Moose and I bared my teeth again, pushing myself in front of him. "Your little boy can't even finish his battles. And you got yourself a freaking midget for a bodyguard." I growled and lunged forward.  
>It took the combined efforts of Luke, Shonnie and Jacob to pull me back behind them. One of the twins spoke up.<p>

"Enough man. You know he'll finish it at the World Jam." He said, his accent more pronounced now he was angry. Julian shook his head.

"Dude, I don't even know what you just said." He complained. I chuckled.

"If your ears need another repeat, he just said that you're going down in the World Jam." I said loudly, checking my nails. "Shame really. I would've thought that the big bad Julian would've been able to hear that." I said, chuckling. The crowd ooh-ed again  
>and Julian scowled.<p>

"Yeah, don't be raggin on my crew yo." Carlos pushed Julian away. I grunted as the crowd surged forward for the fight. I lost Moose's hand but came face to face with the Samurai girl. She leered at me and I cocked my hip.

"What're you waiting for?" I called. She snarled and I smiled, ducking down as she charged and pushing her over my head. I pivoted as she landed and the crowd cleared, giving way for a rough landing. I laughed as Jacob, the Ticks and Anala appeared in the edges.

"I guess fighting isn't a Samurai strong point either." I said mockingly. She growled and lunged again. I grinned and ducked, missing her first punch but getting a fist to my cheek. I growled and launched myself at her just as arms wrapped around the both of us. Shonnie yelled over the top of my head at Julian but I couldn't hear him. I was only focused on the girl who screamed at me and struggled to get out. I fell limp as they finally disappeared and the nightclub emptied.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I sat down, my hands holding my head, as the Pirates moved around, cleaning up. I looked up as a hand appeared in front of me and Anala pulled me to my feet.<p>

"C'mon, we're all going back up. Luke is setting up the girl with a place to stay and you'll be rooming with her." She said, leading me over to the elevator. I nodded and followed her.

"Hey where's Moose?" I asked, noticing the absence of the beanie kid. Anala shrugged.

"I think he left for his dorm during the fight." She said, leaning against the grating. "Speaking of which, where did you learn to fight like that? Tamara is a tough fighter and you took her on." She said, looking at me. I shrugged.

"I dunno. I take tai kwon do classes so that came in handy." I said, closing my eyes. "She wasn't very tough actually. Maybe she got the reputation because she's unpredictable?" I ended up phrasing the explanation as a question. Anala shrugged and  
>opened the Vault doors. I yawned and she grinned, pulling me up the stairs and over to a massive tent thing. Luke was talking with some brown haired chick but they stopped as I walked over. Luke straightened up.<p>

"Reanna, this is Natalie. Natalie, this is Moose's cousin Reanna." He said. I crossed my arms.

"Do I really have to be introduced as Moose's cousin?" I complained. "I'm older than him." Natalie hid a smile as Luke chuckled.

"Until you earn a reputation as good as or better than Moose's, then yes you do." He said before pointing to a bed. "That's yours until further arrangements can be made." He said. I nodded and waved good night as he walked out. I yawned and quickly stripped of, pulling on some sweatpants, not caring who saw me. Natalie did the same and I pulled on a loose blue crop top before falling onto my bed and collapsing into the world of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Was it good or bad. It might be a bit cliche but I really want her to have bad side that contradicts her appearance. And PLEASE OH PLEASE tell me if she's too Mary-Sue.<strong>


	4. She's the DJ

**Hey, I'm sorry for the last chapter and this one! I have a severe case of writers block. Okay, this chapter is basically just a filler since I can't go straight onto the Battle of Red Hook.**

* * *

><p>I yawned, sitting up, and rubbing my eyes blearily. I stretched my back and heard several pops, sighing. Then, the music came. I blinked and the room became clearer. I cocked my head for a second before identifying the music as coming from downstairs.<br>I yawned again and pushed myself up before trudging outside. I looked over the railing but couldn't see anything. I shrugged and made my way into the kitchen. I blinked and swore when the cupboard showed up empty. I turned to the fridge desperately  
>and sighed when it yielded two packets of bacon and some eggs. I shrugged and turned on the stove before placing a frying pan on top. I chucked the bacon in and cracked all the eggs before starting to mix them.<p>

Slowly, the kitchen started to fill up, the first being Vladd. He nodded and sat down, immediately putting his head down and closing his eyes. I chuckled and scooped all the bacon out and depositing the eggs in before placing a plate in front of Vladd and  
>setting the rest of the table. He grunted in thanks and I shook my head as Luke and Natalie walked through.<p>

"Hey Luke, Natalie." I called, holding up a plate. "You guys want breakfast before you go kiss or something?" I asked cheekily. Luke choked and Natalie blushed. Vladd looked up and laughed as the Ticks came stumbling in. They brightened up at the sight  
>of food and all launched at me, wrapping their arms around me in a vice hug. Luke laughed.<p>

"Karma Rea. And we'll pass. Save some for when we get back." He said before leading Natalie away.

"Use protection!" I called before giggling.

* * *

><p>The door opened and I grinned, lunging for Moose and wrapping my arms around him. He patted my back and picked me up, squealing, as he followed Luke.<p>

"Alright guys, let's show these newbies why we call this the Vault." Luke called out to the twins. They nodded and hurried over, slapping hands with Moose and kissing my hand. Until they saw Natalie. Suddenly, the attention they showered on me moved  
>to Natalie and I grinned at her while they started arguing over why the second got to kiss her twice. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat.<p>

"Okay, I got it." "Good, now-" "But you're still beautiful." "Paray, paray, paray." I blinked as they both turned to us.

"Ladies and gentleman. Our most prized possessions." They clocked a remote and suddenly, the walls lit up, showing millions of shoes, shirts and hats. I gasped and made a beeline for a pair of bright rainbow custom Nike Dunks. Luke chuckled and I  
>snatched my fingers back.<p>

"Those shoes are my favourite, the Back to the Future ones. My mother uses to wear them." He said. My eyes widened and I took a step back. The twins chuckled and I moved next to Moose.

"Rea." He said quietly, holding a pair of shoes. "Limited edition Gun Metal Nike Dunks." Moose said in awe, holding the shoes. "Dude, I've always wanted these." I giggled and placed my hands over his, pushing them down.

"Luke's lucky shoes?" The twins asked, wagging their fingers. "Oh yeah. Smart boy." One of them said. Luke chuckled as Moose put them back down.

"If you want them. Around here, you gotta earn your kicks." He said, standing up. "C'mon, there's someone else I want you to meet. I think you might like him Reanna." He said, walking back the way we came. I followed bemusedly, tugging Moose along.

We came to a wall and Luke pressed a panel on the side. I jumped back as it hissed and Luke chuckled.

"Behind door number two, is the graffiti room." He said, leading us into dimly lit, mostly green lights, room. I stared at all the equipment in awe.

"Damn, this place is so…Oh my god, it's awesome." I said breathily. A little tinkering sound brought my attention to a dude wearing paint splattered jump suit and bug eyed goggles.

"Hey, who's that?" Moose asked. Luke turned and nodded.

"Oh that? That's Jason." He said. "He is our electronic guru. I'm talking LED lights, electronic billboard hacks and basically anything to do with lights and stuff." He said, moving forward. Jason turned around and moved over to the table, catching sight of us.

"Dude, excellent timing." He said, slapping Luke's hand. "You know how I have been working on that portable lighting system? Well, I can't figure out how to get it to stick!" He complained. Moose lit up and he moved to stand near Jason.

"Hey you got any electrical tape?" He asked, fingering one of the lights. I hid a smile as Jason nodded and handed him a strip.

"Check this out." He said. "Just wrap it around, snug fit and…" Moose taped it to the light, wrapping it snugly around, before pegging it like a dart at one of the metal cables. Jason leapt up like he'd been shocked.

"Yes! Oh yes!" He shouted, clapping his hands. He grabbed Moose and looked at Luke. "Oh I love this kid! It's the LED to the battery to the magnet." He slapped his forehead as Natalie took one, wrapping it and throwing it.

"They're beautiful." She said. "Like neon fireflies." I nodded and threw one of my own. I grinned, crouching down to examine it.

"Neoflies." I said in unison with Jason. He looked at me and grinned.

"Yeah, Neoflies. I like it." He said, beaming.

* * *

><p>A neofly covered cylinder moved around the table, from one to another. I grinned from my place at the top, in between the Ticks. I watched as Shonnie threw a piece of sausage in the air before catching it and shook my head. I grinned and stole a piece<br>before throwing it in Terence's open mouth, causing him to choke. Shonnie and Anala burst out laughing as I thumped his back. He glared at me before aiming a piece of mashed potato at me. I ducked just as a whistle pierced the air. Terence stopped and  
>I took the opportunity to snatch his food, stuffing it in my mouth. He pouted but stopped as Carlos leant on his leg.<p>

"Listen up." He started. "The World Jam is right around the corner. But to get there, we got to get through the two qualifying rounds." He said, everyone nodding in agreement. "Which means-" He got cut off by Luke.

"Which means we got our work cut out for us." He paused for effect before fixing all three of us newbies with a look. My heart sank. "Moose, Reanna, Natalie? You guys in?" He asked. I sucked in a breath, lowering my head. Moose glanced at me and  
>threw an arm around my shoulders, leaning in to my ear.<p>

"Go upstairs Anna Pop. I'll talk to them." He said. I heaved a sigh of relief and stood up, not making eye contact with anyone, but scooped up Bubby and hurried up the staircase. I dimly heard the Ticks ask after me but they were interrupted by Moose.

"Dude, I dunno. I have uni and it's hard enough for Reanna to be around you guys when you dance. Dancing is a really touchy subject for her. And I kinda have to go to school, I mean-" Luke cut him off.

"We'll figure something out with the both of you. It won't take much for us to convince Reanna to dance." He said. Suddenly, pounding started, joined by occasional shouts of 'Pirates'. I gritted my teeth and put Bubby on my bed before walking back down  
>to a tremendous cheer. Apparently, Moose and Natalie accepted. The cheering shut down as soon as I appeared. I ignored everyone and stared at Luke.<p>

"Dance isn't something I can just go back into. Personal reasons Luke." I said. "I'm sorry. But, if I could talk to you for a second, I think we could figure something out." I said, moving away. Luke glanced at Moose, who nodded, and he followed me out.

"So what did you have in mind?" He asked, crossing his arms. I leaned against the wall.

"I'm majoring in Music and Creative Arts Luke. I can mix some mean as tracks for you guys, plus help with costumes and stuff." I offered. He frowned, thinking about it. I waited patiently and hid a grin as the Pirates all leaned around the corner to watch us.  
>Suddenly, Luke grinned, spinning me around and presenting me to the crew.<p>

"Pirates, meet our new resident DJ!" He said triumphantly. I grinned and laughed as the Ticks shot forward, wrapping me up. They were followed by Moose and Natalie who were followed by Anala and Jason. Luke broke up the group hug soon enough though.

"Alright, alright. Let her breath. Now, get some sleep. We're starting early tomorrow." He said, heading to his room. I grinned and tore myself away from Shonnie and Aja's vice grip.

"Um Luke?" I called. He stopped. "What about dinner?" I asked, amused. He turned around and retraced his footsteps with a straight face, walking past us to the kitchen.

"I knew that."

* * *

><p>I smiled sadly, watching form my spot near the wall of boom boxes, as the Pirates trained in small groups. I ducked my head and brought a snippet of Flo Rida over to the mesh screen, mixing it a little faster and with some Chromeo. I grinned as Jason and<br>Moose stole the spotlight with a little canon combo they'd been working on. All in all, the room was a big mess of flailing limbs, music pounding and dancing. I grinned and sat back, just watching. A little ping suddenly alerted me to the completed download  
>of the first track.<p>

"Hey Luke!" I called. He paused form teaching a little bit to Natalie and I beckoned him over. He squatted next to me and I held out the disk.

"First track is done. But what I wanna know is who does this work with the crew you're battling?" I asked, gesturing to the whole room. The Pirates were taking a break, sitting around, and drinking water and stuff. Luke chuckled and shook his head.

"Ho no, no it doesn't work that way. You mean the crew _**we're**_ battling." He corrected. I beamed and ducked my head, catching sight of my watch.

"OH my god!" I screeched, jumping up. "I have to go, my class is starting in fifteen minutes." I babbled, haphazardly pushing all my crap in my bag. Luke chuckled and helped me push everything in.

"It's fine. I'll drive you." He said. I sighed and nodded.

"Cool, thanks. Can you load my stuff? I gotta get changed." I said, racing upstairs. I frantically picked through my bag and pulled out some black tights and an oversized shirt. I quickly pulled them on and slipped some high heeled boots on. I raced down  
>the stairs, finger brushing my hair and tried to locate my girl.<p>

"Hey Anala!" I called. She looked up and over at me and grinned, standing up. I grabbed my bag from Luke.

"Do you have a belt?" I asked. She nodded and hurried into a room near the kitchen, reappearing with a thickish black belt. I slid it on gratefully and hugged her.

"Thanks so much." I called over my shoulder, practically dragging Luke out.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, this is a filler. The next chapter will be cutting straight to the Red Hook Battle. If something isn't to your tastes, either let me know via review (politely) or just don't read it.<strong>


	5. He's the Engineer

**So here is the Battle of Red Hook! Just as I promised.**

* * *

><p>"I don't like this." I murmured to Moose. He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly and pushed me through the crowd. I was tense, and you couldn't blame me. For years, I'd managed to ignore the dance world.<br>I didn't even dance at the Vault when I went clubbing. My friends and I just stayed to the side, just club dancing. But this, this is huge. I swallowed and another hand fell on my shoulder. I jumped and turned  
>to meet Shonnie, or rather, Shonnie's chest. I scowled and looked up.<p>

"I hate my height sometimes." I muttered as the other crew slapped their chests, throwing dust and sand everywhere. He grinned and patted my head.

"I dunno, you seem like the right height for me." He said. I poked my tongue out at him and pushed him over to Aja.

"Go on." I called, moving back to Moose. "Knock 'em dead." He nodded, smirking, and turned to the front as a guy with a cattle headed staff thumped the ground.

"Red Hook! Are you ready?" He yelled. They nodded and he turned to the Pirates.

"Pirates! Are you ready?" He shouted. Luke nodded and I yelled, slamming my fist into my open palm. The cattle dude grinned and shook his spear, screaming wildly as the music started. Red Hook started  
>straight away, crawling all over the floor. I grinned unconsciously, feeling the beat, and moving slightly. I muffled a laugh as someone chucked a hat at Luke and Terence threw it away angrily. I pulled Moose down.<p>

"You gotta admit, these guys are good." I said. "I haven't seen these moves before-Ohhhhh!" I called as they slid down before twisting and pulling back up, freezing. I grinned. "Damn, that was so cool!" I said, grabbing  
>Moose's shirt. He grinned and pulled me back. My eyes lit up as our music, well…mostly my music, started up. I grinned and started to really watch.<p>

"They never danced like this during practice." I said to Carlos. He nodded.

"That's coz our home is resting on this." He answered. I nodded and grinned as Terence pulled a Superman. My grin fell as Red Hook started up, more aggressive than before. I curled my lip as one guy rolled over  
>his head, falling down. Moose flicked my shoulder as the Pirates spread, revealing The Ticks. My lips curled into a smirk as they started up. It didn't last very long, twenty seconds at the most. But it was effective.<br>My face heated up as they finished, Shonnie slapping his hands as if to wash them of dirt. He moved back, winking at me. I looked away just as the music changed. Moose grabbed my shoulder, pointing behind the  
>massive lead guy from Red Hook.<p>

"Isn't that one of your old friends?" He asked. I cocked my head and gasped as the only girl in Red Hook pushed through. Her hair was shaved at the sides and the rest was crimped and pulled into a ponytail. Her makeup  
>was severe, with black going all the way up to her hairline. I knew her.<p>

"Yeah. That's Talia." I breathed. She oozed cockiness as she started moving forward, tutting with her hands at remarkable speed. "But I don't remember her being this good." I said. The beat started again and Talia  
>was pulled back as Jason kicked, leaping up and clapping his hands together as white dust erupted form them. I grinned as he started crumping, throwing his hat to the side. Carlos nudged past and ran, sliding<br>through as the Tetris theme song started up. I grinned and bit my lip as the Pirates lined up before reacting as Vladd stepped through. They all stepped away and I handed some sand to Shonnie and Aja before they  
>moved back, crouching, and throwing it up. They all jumped back and started their most effective part. Vladd pushed back and they all jumped apart, moving as Terence flipped forward. He was followed by Shonnie.<br>My face heated up again and I held a hand to it, attributing it to the crowd. He was followed by Jason and Aja.

"We won." I muttered to Moose. He nodded as the song finished and Red Hook pushed forward, trying to fight. I moved forward, grabbing Shonnie and Terence, and pulling them back. The cattle dude pushed himself  
>through, thumping the ground. I bit my lip, waiting for the verdict. He held his staff up, waving it one way then the other.<p>

"And the winner is…" He called. I squeezed Shonnie's hand and he looped an arm around my neck. The staff dropped and I screamed.

"The Pirates!" Red Hook spat at the ground and walked off. I shrieked and hugged Shonnie hard, squeezing his neck. He returned it, lifting me up and swinging me around. Soon enough, someone else stole me away, and  
>the Pirates tensed up. I turned around and my jaw dropped. Talia held out a hand.<p>

"Good to see ya again chica." She drawled. I grinned and shook her hand.

"Same to you." I said. She nodded and walked off. I turned back and grinned as Shonnie and Aja came up on either side, looping their arms over my shoulders, and Terence jumped on Jason's back.

* * *

><p>"So Master Luke." I said, catching his attention. "What are you thinking for the next round?" I asked. I was half actually interested, half trying to keep his attention from Natalie. Sound easy but since it's<br>Luke and, well, Natalie, it's kind of hard.

"Well, I was thinking-" He stopped as his beloved camera was stolen. I gave up and laughed as he reached for it only to have Natalie hold it out of his reach.

"Aye, it's not so good on the other side now is it?" Jason asked, grinning. I stood up, brushing my pants off, and smiled.

"Imma go find the Ticks." I said, leaving the others. I walked past the kitchen, grabbing an apple, before making my way to the front room. I grinned as I saw Shonnie and Aja in the padded corner. I stopped  
>near the edge and Aja pulled me up.<p>

"So watchya doing?" I asked. Suddenly, I shrieked as arms wrapped around my waist and I was flying through the air, landing in the pit of foam cubes. I laughed, pulling on Shonnie's arms.

"So a simple question gets me pulled into the pit of doom?" I asked between giggles. Shonnie propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me. I blinked and blushed because of the closeness.

"Yeah." He breathed. My breath hitched and I pulled my eyes away to see Terence stifling laughter and Aja giving Shonnie a disappointed look.

"Bro, we s'posed to stick together. Not go for some girl." He muttered. I huffed and flipped him off. That sent Terence over the edge. He cracked up laughing and singing.

"Shonnie and Rea, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He shouted, roaring with laughter. I blushed and pushed myself out of the cube pit before jumping off the stage and walking up the stairs. I heard Aja slap Terence  
>over the head and Shonnie ask what happened. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, pushing my book inside. I walked back down the stairs and grabbed Luke's car keys.<p>

"Luke!" I shouted. "I'm going to school!" I didn't wait for an answer but just walked outside. I slipped into Luke's Car and backed out, before heading to NYU.

* * *

><p>"Hey Camille!" I called, waving my arm. Said girl looked up and smiled. I jogged over.<p>

"Hey have you seen Moose?" I asked her. She bit her lip and shook her head. I sighed and pressed speed dial, waiting for Luke to pick up.

"_Reanna. What's up?"_ He asked. I sighed and walked away from Camille.

"I can't find Moose. He's not here." I said. I heard Luke snap at someone and I straightened up. "What's wrong?" I asked. He was quiet for a second.

"It's just the Ticks. Terence is trying to get the phone and apologise and Shonnie is locked in his room. Do you think you'd be able to come home early?" he asked. I brightened and nodded.

"Course. My class just finished." I said. "I'll be there soon." He grunted and ended the call. I brushed my fingers through my hair and pivoted, heading to the door. I opened the car door and slid in, closing it and  
>flooring the gas.<p>

"Of course the Ticks would be like that." I muttered. "But Shonnie doesn't normally lock himself up."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Was it okay? I'm going by the movie but I won't be using everything word for word so deal with it. Tell me what you think.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I have a question for you. Do you know what the little blue button below does? I challenge you to find out!<strong>


	6. She's the Actor

**Battle of Gwai! How cool is this? Two chapters and two battles in the one day! And I'm already working on the next chapter? I'm on a freaking roll!**

* * *

><p>I bit my lip and grabbed my phone, sliding it open and pressing speed dial. Luke picked up after the third ring.<p>

"_Reanna. Is this to do with school?"_ He asked. I chuckled dryly.

"How did you guess?" I asked. He snorted.

"_Look, if you have a test, its fine. I don't want to sound rude but we don't exactly need you."_ He said gently. I sighed.

"It's not that. I can get out of my test simple as, but Moose didn't inherit our grandfather's forked tongue." I said, chuckling. He laughed.

"_Look, if you can, are you able to get Moose out of his test?"_ He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, and I'll be able to get him a redo as well." I bragged. He laughed again.

"_Alright. Try it because we need him."_ He said before hanging up. I slid my phone shut and walked to class.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the lab door. Hearing a faint greeting, I opened the door and shuffled in.<p>

"Is my cousin here?" I asked quietly, sniffing. The class looked up and the teacher nodded. I smiled slightly. "Um, I need him to come with me." I paused to wipe my eyes. "Our grandmother was just admitted to the hospital in critical condition." I said.  
>The teacher nodded sympathetically.<p>

"Robert, hurry up. You can take your test next week." He said, taking Moose's paper. He nodded and took my hand, wrapping his other arm around my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a voice that carried to the rest of the class. I nodded and sniffed again, leaning against him. The class aww-ed as the door shut. We sped up a bit until we got to the doors before sprinting outside and grabbing our bikes.  
>I grinned and tore off.<p>

"You owe me so much for that!" I called. Moose sped up alongside me, shaking his head.

"I think getting all the get better's and the cards will do." He answered. I laughed and turned right, heading for China Town.

"Hurry up!" I shouted. "They're already done the first part." I said. Moose swore and tore past me. "Turn left!" I screamed. He did and jumped off, through a door way, and spinning before skidding to a stop, hitting the pipes. I groaned and skidded  
>next to him, dropping my bike and heading for the edge of the crowd. I grabbed a familiar arm and they pulled me up, grinning.<p>

"Quite an entrance you made." Shonnie said. I poked my tongue out and turned to watch the battle. I grinned as Moose showed the Pirates how to dance on water.

"I remember that!" I exclaimed. The Ticks gave me an odd look and I pointed to the stage. "When I was in high school, our crew entered The Streets. It's a massive dance battle but it went from being _**on**_ the streets to inside a club that was next to it.  
>My mate Andie brought it back to the streets and it was pouring when we showed them." I said fondly.<p>

"So you used to actually dance?" Aja asked. I nodded and turned back to the battle. I laughed as the Gwai crew tried a pyramid thing and failed, falling down.

"It doesn't seem like they know how to dance in water." I said to Shonnie. He grinned and shook his head as Carlos and the other two spinners moved forward, sending up sprays of water. I shrieked and shook my head, sending drops of water off.  
>The beat changed to my remix and I grinned. The Pirates took it up, moving further and further forward with each jump before turning back and jumping everywhere. Moose landed next to the main water spray and sucked a mouthful before spinning<br>and pushing up. Everyone jumped and landed, sending a massive splash, before Moose spat it out, ending the dance. I grinned and jumped down, the Ticks following. I lunged to Moose and wrapped my arms around him, laughing.

"You were amazing!" I shouted. Suddenly, Luke shouted.

"Yes!" We looked towards him. "We're going to the World Jam!" He yelled, pumping his fist in the air. I screamed and lunged for the Ticks. I grabbed Aja first, squeezing him, and jumping around in circles. I did the same to Terence and then Shonnie.  
>Shonnie lifted me up, swinging me around and then putting me down. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. He froze, as did Aja, Terence and I. I pushed him away and grabbed Moose.<p>

"C'mon, we gotta go." I said. Moose nodded.

"Hey Luke!" He shouted. We'll meet you back at the Vault." Luke nodded and I glanced toward the Ticks. Terence was bent over, laughing, and Aja was shaking his head, hitting Shonnie. Shonnie was frozen, one hand on his cheek, and staring off into space.  
>I swallowed and grabbed my bike, walking out of the house, following Moose. We just pedalled normally now. We past a café and I slowed, thinking.<p>

"Hey Moose. I'm just gonna grab something to eat." I said. "I'll meet ya back at the Vault." He nodded and disappeared. I leaned my bike against the wall and headed inside. The atmosphere was nice and homey. I grinned and headed to the counter.  
>A perky waitress greeted me.<p>

"Hi there. What can I get ya?" She asked.

"Could I speak to the manager?" I asked. "I'm in need of a job." I said. She beamed and handed me an apron.

"I'm the owner." She said. "And you're welcome to start now." I grinned and tied it on. She pulled me around the counter.

"Right, now, all you gotta do is greet them with a smile and a welcome like I did, get their order and write it down. You just stick on the wall of that window," She pointed to an open space behind us where I could see the chef. "And take it back. If they  
>ask for your recommendation, give them your favourite." She smiled. "So?" I nodded.<p>

"I can do all that but I can't start right now. Can I start tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sure. We open at eight for the business workers." She said. I nodded and walked out. I grabbed my bike and pedalled toward home. Odd, how I'm now thinking of the Vault as home. I opened the door and stacked my bike against Moose's before going  
>in the lift and pressing the button. I sighed and brushed my fingers through my hair. I bit my lip as the door opened and I was greeted with the sound of Jason singing. I giggled and the Ticks heads shot towards me. I ducked my head and walked past<br>them, my face heating up.

"Don't give up your day job Jason." I said. He snorted and thrust the microphone at me. I handed it back and stole one off Anala. She grinned and sat down.

"So? What are we singing?" I asked. He grinned and selected one of my favourites. I beamed. "Oh you are so going down!" I crowed. I started to sing.

"So c'mon with your c'mon, you don't fight fair! But that's okay, see if I care!" I sang loudly and Jason gave up. "Knock me down, it's all in vain, so c-" Luke cut me off.

"Yo hold up!" He called urgently. "Cut the music!" I shut up, dropping the mike. Jason sighed, shaking his head.

"Note to self. Never go up against a professional." He mumbled. I giggled and shook my head, moving over to Luke. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shonnie grin slightly. Everyone arranged themselves around Luke as he brought up a video of our dance.

"What the hell!" I spoke first angrily. Others started up.

"They got our whole set!" Jason said. Moose shook his head.

"Wait a minute, who would do that?" He asked. Luke slumped.

"Julian and the Samurai." He said. I gritted my teeth and started towards the stairs.

"Reanna!" I turned around. "Do you still have your DVD?" He asked. I gasped.

"I don't know!" I said. I spun and ran up the stairs, straight for the tent I shared with Natalie. I dove for my bag, frantically pulling everything out. No DVD. I checked under my bed and tossed my blankets everywhere. Still no DVD. My heart sank.  
>I trudged back down the stairs with my shoulders slumped. Everyone looked up when I came in and they froze when I shook my head.<p>

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, sitting on the couch. "It's my fault-" Luke cut me off.

"Did you give it to them?" He asked. I leapt up.

"NO!" I shouted. "How could you thi-" Luke cut me off again.

"Then it's not your fault." He said. I shut my mouth and sat back. "We're still in this alright? We just gotta figure something out." He said.

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed, robotically petting Bubby. She yawned and pawed at my finger before gnawing on it. I smiled sadly at her before gently lying back and staring at the ceiling.<p>

"This is my fault Bubs." I said quietly. "If I'd have kept the DVD safe like Moose said, it wouldn't be on the net." I sighed and slapped an arm over my eyes. Bubby sat up and padded up my chest before batting at my nose. I giggled and lifted her in the air.  
>She yipped and squirmed as I lowered her then raised her.<p>

"Wow, I'm having dejavu of the Lion King here." I gasped and sat up, holding Bubby with one hand, and holding my chest with the other.

"Jeez, scare me much?" I asked. Aja chuckled and sat on the edge of my bed as Anala appeared. She bee lined for the spot next to me and immediately wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"You okay?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No I'm not." I said, leaning against her shoulder. "It's my fault our footage is on the net. I was careless." I said. Aja shook his head.

"That's not what she meant." He said. I shifted to look at him. He was leaned up against the wall and tickling Bubby's belly. I giggled slightly at the sight. "She meant about Shonnie." I tensed and he raised an eyebrow, a knowing look in his eyes.

"We all know about it." Anala said. I sighed and put my head in my hands. The bed shifted and my hands were pried away from me. I looked up into Anala's warm blue eyes.

"It was just a kiss. If it were on the mouth, it would be different. But this was just a harmless kiss. The Twins kiss your hands all the time. This was just on the cheek." She said. Aja nodded.

"Yeah man. Shonnie's been distracted ever since then 'cause you won't talk to him." He said. I dropped my eyes.

"I didn't think about that. I thought he would hate me." I whispered. Aja chuckled.

"He misses you. We all do." He said. I smiled and stood up. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled a little note. I showed it to Aja and Anala and they grinned, agreeing with it one hundred percent. I tied it to Bubby's collar.

"Shonnie Bubby." I said. "You know Shonnie?" She yapped and trotted down the stairs. I grinned and counted down five fingers. Right on cue, an outraged roar rang out through the Vault, accompanied by rapid yapping. I laughed and high fived the two.  
>We hurried down the stairs and stopped at the sight of Shonnie coming straight toward us with the note crushed in his hands. He reached the bottom of the stairs and I beamed, jumping toward him. He yelped and grabbed me, falling back. I grinned and<br>laughed as he swung me around. He stopped and held the note in my face.

"What do you mean I'm a no good-sulky-piece of-" I cut him off, pointing to Bubby.

"No language in front of the baby." I said. He snorted and suddenly crushed me to him. I shrieked as two more pairs of arms trapped me and I relaxed, knowing it was the Ticks.

"It's about time." Terence said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah. It's sappy, fluffy and slightly angsty but I liked it. I'm really having trouble with describing the dance scenes but who cares? You know what's happening and how and that's what counts. Did you guys find out what the blue button does? If not, try again.<strong>


	7. He's the Mastermind

**This is just a little filler chapter. The Pirates seperate and Reanna struggles slightly. The timeline of this spans over a week.**

* * *

><p>I sat up, crying out. My chest heaved and I whimpered, trying to slow my breathing down. Suddenly, a zipper sounded and I whirled, holding the blanket up to my chest.<p>

"Reanna? You okay?" Natalie asked. I swallowed and shrugged.

"Been better. Where are you going?" I asked, standing up and wrapping my blanket around me. Natalie stiffened and whirled on me.

"None of your business." She snapped. I snarled and straightened up.

"It is my business when one of my friends is packing up in the middle of the goddamn night." I said furiously. She faltered.

"Your friend?" She asked quietly. I nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. You're my friend. Why would you think differently?" I asked. Tears gathered in her eyes and she lunged for me, wrapping her arms around me in a vice grip. I choked but hugged her back.

"I don't deserve this." She whispered. I pulled her back and sat her on the bed.

"Why not?" I asked gently. She looked away. "Nat, I won't judge you." She looked back.

"Yes you will." She said. I shook my head.

"Did I judge the Twins when I first met them? No. Did I judge Moose when I first met him? Yes, but that's because he's family. Did I judge The Ticks when I first met them? No." I said. She sighed and muttered something so fast I missed it.  
>"I missed that Nat." She sighed.<p>

"Julian is my brother." She said, looking at the ground. I blinked.

"Wow. I was expecting something like you're gay but that works as well." I said, chuckling. She looked up.

"Aren't you disgusted?" She asked. "Scared, shocked?" I shrugged.

"I guess you can say shocked but that's because you don't look like or act like him." I said. She smiled and stood up, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back before pulling away.

"I think I might go sleep with the Ticks since you won't be here." I said. She grabbed my arm.

"Promise you won't say anything?" She asked. I smiled.

"You don't even have to ask." I said. She beamed and picked up her bag as tears started to gather.

"You're a really good person. Luke's lucky to have you on his side." She said, walking away.

"Natalie." I called. She stopped but didn't turn around. "You can choose one of two things. Your heart or your head." I said before slipping past her.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door before slipping in. Aja was fast asleep on the top bunk, snoring his head off. Shonnie was in the middle, half on and half off. And Terence was awake on the bottom bunk, staring at me. He grinned and rubbed his eyes.<p>

"Shonnie's asleep but I can tell him you called." He whispered cheekily. I flipped him off and settled down by the door.

"I'm sorry but I just had a nightmare. I needed someone to…just be with." I said tiredly. Terence shrugged and laid back down.

"We're here but if we're asleep, it probably won't do much." He said, chuckling. I smiled and nodded sleepily.

"Good night." I whispered.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rea. Wake up." I groaned and rolled over, covering my head. A familiar chuckled sounded near my ear and I jumped, hitting my head against something hard.<p>

"Owww." I groaned, sitting up, and cupping my head. A face swam before my eyes and I rubbed them, getting rid of the blurriness. Shonnie sat back.

"And Sleeping Beauty wakes, ladies and gentlemen." He said. I snorted and stood up, staggering as my neck cracked and the room spun before my eyes. Hands steadied me and helped me up. I blinked and looked up before moaning and falling back down.

"Uh uh Princess." Shonnie said, picking me up. I yelped and clutched his neck as he walked out the room and into the kitchen. As soon as I appeared, it burst into noise.

"Where's our food?" Vladd asked. At least, it sounded like that. His head was in its customary position on the table like he just woke up. I yawned widely and rested my head on Shonnie's shoulder. Anala aww-ed at me and I flipped her off. She chuckled  
>as Shonnie set me down. I instantly copied Vladd and put my head on the table.<p>

"Someone else cook breakfast for a change." I mumbled. Aja cleared his throat.

"Actually, it's lunch. Jacob cooked for breakfast." He said. I moaned and started to hit my head on the table repeatedly.

"Can't. Believe. I. Missed. Breakfast." I said between hits. The room erupted into laughter and I sat up, fixing them with a sour look. "So not funny." I said flatly. Aja shook his head.

"So is funny." He said. Suddenly I leapt up.

"Oh my god. Did you say lunch?" I asked. I hurried out of the kitchen and up to my tent. I quickly pulled on a pair of pants and a blue blouse before grabbing my apron and plaiting my hair. I shoved my feet into some ballet flats and grabbed my handbag.  
>I raced downstairs.<p>

"I'm so late." I moaned, tugging one shoe on. "Is anyone able to drive me to Abigail's?" I asked. Anala nodded and got up, grabbing a helmet before chucking another at me. I pulled it on and followed her out to a shiny red scooter.

"Wow." I said, sliding on. I wrapped my arms around Anala's waist as she took off.

"Do I need to direct you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. I know where it is. I might buy something as well." She said, turning into the employee car park. I got off and gave the helmet to Anala before running inside.

"I know I'm late." I said as I entered the café. Abigail turned and grinned.

"It's okay. Your cousin rang and told me about your grandmother. How're you doing?" She asked, hugging me. I blinked and hugged her back while mentally cursing Moose.

"I'm fine and she's fine. She's in a normal room now, not Intensive Care." I said, tying my apron on. She beamed and handed me a pen and notepad.

"Go get 'em then." She said, shooing me off to a table.

* * *

><p>I sighed, sitting down on a table as the last customer left. Abigail came up to me and handed me a few bills.<p>

"Here ya go sweet heart." She said. "It's your due." I grinned and pocketed it before untying my apron and placing it on the counter.

"Thanks so much Abby." I called as I left. It was about five in the afternoon so I decided to walk home. My phone buzzed and I slid it open, reading the text. I swore and started to run, rounding the corner and pelting down the alleyway. I stopped five  
>metres away as, one by one, the Pirates came out. I gasped and knelt down as Bubby ran towards me, limping. I lifted her up, cradling her, as the Pirates looked up at me.<p>

"What happened?" I asked. "And what happened to Bubs?" I was starting to get hysterical. Suddenly, I was enveloped by warmth and I broke down, sobbing and clutching Shonnie's jacket. He swallowed and turned around, handing Bubby to one of the others,  
>before wrapping both arms around me.<p>

"Why?" I asked. I heard Shonnie shush me as footsteps sounded. Jacob started.

"Luke, wait, Luke." He failed to get Luke's attention. I turned around, resting my head against Shonnie's shoulder. Luke ripped the property seizure notice off the door and slammed it with his hand.

"We gotta get in there. They can't do this to us." He cried, hitting the door. Jacob grabbed his arms.

"Luke, hey." He turned him around, handing him a bag. "I grabbed as much as I could." I swallowed and picked up my bags, letting them dangle from my fingers.

"It's Julian." Jacob said. "Julian's trying to buy the house." I growled and Shonnie tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked quietly. Carlos scoffed.

"Don't you see?" He asked. "We're finished." I shook my head.

"But the World Jam…" I trailed off. Jacob nodded.

"It's right around the corner." He said. Anala shrugged.

"But, if we have nowhere to rehearse." She shook her head as Carlos scoffed again.

"We have nowhere to sleep yo. We were foolin' ourselves, thinking this place was gonna last." He looked around the group. "I'm out man." He said before walking off. I gasped and shook my head. Jacob looked around.

"Anyone else?" He asked. It was quiet for a minute before Olga picked up her bag and walked off after Carlos. I bit my lip and scooped up Bubby as Anala grabbed Luke's arm.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Julian started this." She said. Luke shook her off.

"You guys deserve better than this." He snapped. "There's nothing more I can do. I screwed up. The Pirates are done!" His voice got louder with each sentence. A tear made its way down my cheek and I did nothing to stop it. The Twins picked up their bags  
>and the Ticks followed. I watched as they made their way up the alleyway as a choked sob made its way up my throat. Shonnie froze and looked back. I grabbed my bag and ran, catching up to my three closest friends. They hugged me as soon as I was<br>within reach and we stayed like that for a minute. I swallowed and pulled back.

"I'll miss you guys." I said thickly. They nodded and we separated. They watched as I walked away, sobs wracking my body.

* * *

><p>I smiled mechanically at the old couple sitting in the booth.<p>

"Hi there. My name's Reanna. What can I get you?" I asked. Internally, I cringed at the sound of my hollow voice and I could tell they picked up on it. The old woman smiled and patted my hand.

"First of all, I would like you to feel better dear. And second of all I would like a simple muffin." Her eyes danced with laughter and I smiled sadly.

"Of course. And for you sir?" I asked, turning to her husband. His eyes crinkled and he pointed to the woman.

"Same thank you." I nodded and wrote their table number down before walking back and pinning it on the rack.

"Two chocolate muffins." I called before heading back to the old guy with his order. He was a special old guy, always sitting in the back and demanding black coffee, not regular. He was slightly rude but Abby treasured him for some reason. I placed the cup  
>on the table and gave him a napkin. He nodded and tested it. I waited until he smiled.<p>

"Perfect, as always Miss Cook." He said. I nodded and hurried back. Suddenly, the door opened and hit my back, sending me forward. I yelped and crashed into the divider before hitting the floor. Abigail poked her head out and gasped, hurrying to my side.

"Oh dear. What happened?" She asked, helping me up and brushing me off. I shook myself and turned to the door. My breath caught and my nostrils flared. Abby looked up and beamed.

"Oh Luke. Nice to see you. Here's your apron." She said, handing one Luke Katcher a small apron with the Abigail's logo on it. I gritted my teeth and turned, walking to the employee exit.

"Abby!" I called. "I'm taking my break." I slammed the door shut and stepped out into the car park. I sat down on an empty crate and put my head in my hands. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I swallowed but the lump in my throat kept rising. I finally  
>gave up and started to cry. One of the crates moved and Bubby trotted out. I simply sobbed more, remembering the note I'd attached to her collar and given to Shonnie. I scooped her up and held her close as she licked my chin. I giggled.<p>

"At least I still have you huh Bubs?" I asked. I started as the door opened and I stood up. Luke stood there, watching me. I carefully put Bubby down before eyeing him. He sighed and jumped over the railing before holding his arms out. I sobbed before  
>launching myself at him, wrapping my arms around him and crying.<p>

"Stupid Julian." I said. "Stupid bank, stupid me, stupid everything." Luke chuckled and held me at arm's length.

"I'm sorry. I really am." He said. I chuckled dryly and pulled myself away. I wiped my eyes and smiled slightly.

"Okay, I'm fine. I won't cry now." I said, more to myself than him. I tucked Bubby back under the crate and hurried inside.

XxXxX

"What does a guy have to do to get a menu around here?" I jumped and poked my head around the door. I squealed and jumped over the counter, launching myself towards Moose. He grinned and hugged me while looking at Luke over the top of my head.

"You're out of your mind." Luke said, walking off. Moose stood up, still holding me.

"I thought that's why you liked me." He said, tracing a pattern on my shoulder. Luke walked behind the counter and we followed.

"Yeah well, you're still crazy and there's no one left." He said.

"I'm here and Moose is here." I said. "That makes three of us." Moose nodded.

"You're the only one who can get everyone back together." He said. "The Pirates just need your leadership."

Luke shook his head.

"They don't need me. I took what my parents gave me and threw it away for some girl." He said. I snapped. I untied my apron and threw it in his face.

"Natalie is not some girl." I said furiously. "She tried to protect you and you throw it back in her face. You judge her." I spat, spinning on my heel and walking to the counter.

"Abby. I'm leaving." I called. The blonde popped her head out the door.

"As in forever or just for break?" She asked. I shook my head.

"The first one. Thank you so much Abby. I really appreciate it." I said, walking toward the back door. She nodded and went back into the kitchen. I opened the door and jumped over the railing, heading for the crate with all my belongings. I lifted it up, snapped  
>the leash on Bubby, before slinging my bag over my shoulders. I headed around the corner and stopped cold.<p>

"I'm dreaming." I said faintly. "Tell me I'm dreaming." Jacob turned around and jumped at the sight of me. He reached behind him and tapped Shonnie, without turning away from me. Shonnie turned around and froze. I dropped my bag and ran toward him.  
>He opened his arms and I launched myself into him, hugging him hard. I laughed and the world spun around as he hugged me tight. I kissed him on the cheek and moved onto the other two. As soon as I let go Terence pulled me into a tug of war with Aja.<br>I laughed again and pulled them both forward.

"Oh my god, I missed you guys so much!" I said. I let them go and retreated to Shonnie's side just as the door opened.

"That's cool but how are we gonna get everyone together…." Luke trailed off, looking up, and seeing almost all of the Pirates.

"Well, I had to get everybody here somehow." Moose said sheepishly. I laughed and hurried to pick up my bag. I got back just as the Twins started another discussion in Spanish. I went straight to Shonnie's side and tuned back in.

"Look, I know the odds are against us." Luke said. "We have no house, no routine. Hell, I don't even know how we're gonna do this." He said. "But I believe in us. And I know you do too." I nodded my head, muttering consent. "But we've come way too far  
>to stop now. I know we can win this." I nodded and started bobbing.<p>

"That's coz we're the Pirates." I said. They all nodded.

"Cause we're the Pirates, we're the Pirates." We all started chanting. I grinned and hugged Anala and Jason.

* * *

><p><strong>That's right! They're the Pirates, they're the Pirates! How was this chappie?<strong>


	8. She's the Dancer

**This is just a filler of the meet MSA and stuff. I'm really worried Reanna is turning into a Mary Sue so please tell me if she is or isn't!**

**Jeez! Four chapters in one day! I'm on a fricking roll here. And the World Jam Battle is up next! I'm nearly finished.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Moose." I called, jogging up to my cousin. "Is there a particular reason we're at a carnival?" I asked. He nodded, grinning insanely. I sighed. "Are you going to tell me?" I tried again. He shook his head, his curls bouncing. I sighed and retreated to the Ticks.<br>Except for just then, I haven't left their side at all.

"C'mon Rea." He called, pointing at a prize stall. "We're gonna meet an old friend." He said cryptically. I raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Shonnie. Moose led us into the prize stall and started looking around. I shook my head and investigated some creepy looking fluffy troll's heads when an incredibly thick Asian accented voice rang throughout the stall.

"Moose! Is that you?" I turned around in time to see a pretty Asian girl with a bright yellow jacket jump over the counter and stop in front of him. She beamed and blew her fist up enthusiastically.

"I miss you." She said mournfully. He grinned.

"I missed you too." He said, pulling her forward. "C'mere, give me a hug." He said before turning to the others.

"Guys, this is Kido. We used to dance together in high school." I grinned pulling her away from Moose.

"Hey. No keeping the Kido to yourself. Others have to share." I said. She jumped and spun around before trapping me in a suffocating hug.

"Anna Pop." She cried in a very thick accent. I grinned and hugged her back.

"It's great to see you again Kido." I said. Jacob shook his head.

"Am I missing something?" He asked. "What do these games have to do with the World Jam?" Kido cocked her head and grinned.

"Yous are in need of some space right?" She asked. "I got you brother." She said, throwing her thumb over her shoulder. "C'mon." I grinned and fell into step next to the Ticks. Kido led us back, through a tent curtain, and into a dimly lit, musty place.  
>I coughed and tripped just as Kido told us to watch our step.<p>

"Well, that was a bit late." I grumbled. Shonnie snickered and then coughed as well. I giggled.

"Karma." I muttered to him before blinking as the lights flickered on. Kido walked toward us with her arms out.

"Tada." She said. "Told you." I grinned and moved forward.

"Nice place Kido." I said. "But…we have no space." I faltered. The Twins agreed and we all spread out, searching everywhere. I glanced over as four kids traipsed in, climbing over a load of crap.

"Who do they belong to?" Anala asked. Kido stuck her hand up.

"Me." She said. I blinked. "I watch them after school 'cause their parents work here." I sighed with relief. Shonnie shrugged.

"I dunno guys. Do you really think this is gonna work?" He asked.

"Yeah, and there's so much junk." Jason said. "There's no room. And there's barely any dance space." I nodded as Shonnie draped his arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah, and the Samurai's outnumber us two to one." He said. I hid a grin as Moose winked at me and the buzzer sounded. I hurried to the massive roller door as Moose stopped near it.

"Hold that thought guys." He said before jogging up next to me. "Ready for your return?" He whispered. I swallowed and nodded. Suddenly, band music started and I cocked my head.

"Band music? Really?" I asked him. He grinned sheepishly as the door opened. I shrieked and grabbed the nearest person.

"Cable! I haven't seen you guys since forever!" I cried out. Kido beat me to Monster and we stared at each before giggling.

"Swap boys." We chorused. I hugged Monster and she hugged Cable as Hair snorted.

"Dude, we're really feeling the love tonight." He said, gesturing to the remaining three. I shrieked and jumped at the tallest one.

"Fly! Oh my god!" I said. She laughed and hugged me back. I stepped back as Moose cleared his throat.

"Guys, I thought you might need some extra dancers." He said. "Pirates, meet the MSA crew." I grinned and saluted the Ticks whose jaws dropped.

"Hey, let's show them what we got." Kido said, hitting the jukebox. It flickered to life and a good beat started up. I scoffed and kicked it, changing the beat to a faster one.

"Okay, first we got our floor master, Monster." Moose started to describe us as we all danced.

"We got Cable, the man with no bones." I cringed as he dropped to the floor and started swinging his legs in a full circle from the knees.

"Fly, Fly can groove and shake." I said, moving to the beat. She grinned as the Twins started whistling at her and I shook my head. Moose took back over.

"The popping' tapper, Hair." He said as Hair grabbed his hand, falling down then pulled himself back up.

"Smiles, ladies and gentlemen." Moose called. Smiles started moving and Kido joined in. I laughed and then Moose winked.

"And last but not least, Anna Pop, Pirates." He said. I grinned and pindropped before flipping and pushing off my hands. I twisted and spun up, landing in front of Moose. I grinned at the Ticks and sauntered over, trailing my finger over Shonnie's jaw  
>before shutting it.<p>

"I kinda figured you guys might need some help." I said as a way of explanation. Luke nodded and shrugged.

"Alright guys. I think this is gonna work." He said as MSA made their way over.

"Work?" Kido asked. "We gonna kick some ass." I grinned as Vladd leaned down to high five her.

* * *

><p>I smiled as I lifted a stack of boxes, following Jason. I was walking blind, relying on the footsteps of him, when three boxes disappeared from in front of me and I blinked as the Ticks appeared, each carrying a box.<p>

"So what changed your mind?" Terence asked. "Besides wanting to dance with Shonnie." He cackled as he dodged a hit from both Shonnie and Aja. I scowled and shrugged.

"I guess Moose knocked some sense into me." I said. "He reckons my mom would've wanted me to continue doing something I love." I said. They shrugged and we continued pushing stuff around, meshing it into the corners and lining the whole tent.

* * *

><p>I grinned from my spot next to Shonnie as my music started up and Kido started dancing. Terence took it as a challenge and started jigging around. I giggled and leaned my head against Shonnie's shoulder. He grinned and looked down on me.<p>

"My shoulder seems to be your favourite place right now." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat dude." I muttered. I grinned as the four kids from yesterday crept in and started to watch. I smirked and pushed Terence out of the way as he spun up and started breakdancing. I rolled on my head and stalled, one hand in the  
>air, for two seconds before flipping and coming up. He shook his head as the kids audibly complimented me. I shrieked as Shonnie lifted me up.<p>

"Showing off for the kids?" He asked in my ear. I shuddered and nodded, pulling away. I turned around and smirked.

"Course." I said. "Why else?" I winked and strode away to my designated corner. I looked up for a second and grinned as the Twins put a coin into a broken fortune teller and pushed the knob, asking a question. It lit up, sounding very mystical, until it broke off.  
>The Twins started hitting it, demanding their money back. I shook my head and pressed play. Music poured out, louder than before and everyone jumped before glaring at me. I shrugged sheepishly and they all shook their heads before doing their own thing again.<br>I stood back up, satisfied with the music and squeezed through the group that suddenly formed. I laughed as Moose started doing some funky ballroom dance with Camille. I yelped as a hand grabbed me and pulled me in. I came face to chest with a familiar shirt  
>and looked up. I curtseyed formally before grinning.<p>

"Cap Dude." I acknowledged. He grinned and pulled me up onto his feet before dancing around, much like Moose did. I shook with laughter and gave in, letting him swing me around.

* * *

><p>"I'm stuffed." I groaned after dinner. Several murmurs followed this and I stood up. "I claim the bed thing." I shouted and took off. Complaints filled my ears as I moved my blanket onto the space that resembled a bed and lay down. I stuck my tongue out at the others<p>

"Tough tomatoes." I called. "You snooze, you lose." I yawned and snuggled down. The other end of the bed depressed and I looked up to see Terence grinning like the Cheshire cat and Shonnie and Aja moving their crap next to him. I groaned and flopped back  
>down as the two fell down either side of me and started to snore. I yawned and rolled over before following them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short so deal with it!<strong>


	9. He's the Light

**TELL ME IF IT'S OKAY! I've been re-reading it and I'm not sure if I should rewrite it later on or improve with the sequel. (oh dear, i let a plot bunny escape)**

* * *

><p>Giggling. That's the first thing I heard as I woke up. I groaned and lifted my head, blinking.<p>

"Holy crap!" My shriek sounded throughout the whole tent followed by a thud and laughter. I grimaced from my spot on my back on the floor and spat out a mouthful of dirt. I groaned and grabbed Moose's hand before standing up and dusting myself off.  
>He suddenly coughed and his eyes flickered own before shooting away. I looked down and blushed, pulling my shirt down. Monster whistled from the corner.<p>

"Nice stomach. When did you get your belly pierced?" He asked, winking. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, jumping as a hand slid around my waist.

"Eyes in your head kid, not on her." Shonnie said darkly. I blinked and smirked as Monster turned away, mumbling to himself.

"So," I said, clapping. "Who's ready for costumes, hair and makeup?" I asked brightly. Terence shot his hand up.

"Yeah right here, yeah." He said. "I'll have a lights costume and a jacket and a flat top." He snickered and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh hardy har har." I said. "I'm going first. Where's the smallest costume?" I asked. Fly pointed to the end of the rack and I sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of my face. I slipped out of Shonnie's grip and skipped over, slipping out of my track pants and shirt, leaving me in a black crop top and bike shorts. I pulled the pants on and slipped the shirt over my head. I turned around and stopped at the sight of everyone.

"What?" I asked.

* * *

><p>I swallowed, following Moose up onto the stage.<p>

"Moose. What if I stuff it up?" I asked him. "I haven't performed in years." He shook my shoulder.

"Naww girl. You got this. You love the attention and don't lie, because I saw you with those kids." He said. I grinned and rolled my shoulders, moving back to the Ticks. Terence grinned and pounced on me.

"You ready Princess?" He asked. I flipped my hair and turned my nose up.

"Of course." I said snobbishly. We were silent for a second before cracking up. "Nah, I'll be fine." I said, looking around. Suddenly, Shonnie tensed and an arm materialised around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and smirked at the girl from the nightclub, Tamara.  
>She narrowed her eyes and flipped me off. I blew a kiss and winked at her.<p>

"Right backatcha sweet heart." I muttered before following Luke. I noted, with a small grin, Shonnie never took his arm off me. I saw a flash of brown hair and stopped for a second, narrowing my eyes, before shaking my head.

We all dumped our bags in one spot and headed for the steps to the main stage. I heard the MC talking but I was too busy staring at everything. Movement from the corner of my eye had me turning around and moving back. I slipped past Luke and embraced Natalie. She gasped and returned the hug fiercely.

"You're dancing?" She asked. I nodded and gave her a small smile before glaring at Luke.

"Play nice." I warned. He rolled his eyes before pushing me away.

"Shonnie's looking for ya." He said. I flipped him off before pushing through the crowd and appearing at the aforementioned boy's side. He grinned and patted my head.

"You all good for our part?" He asked. I sighed and nodded, fingering the tracks on the side of my head and my piercings.

"I have to be." I said. "No pressure or anything though." He chuckled and led my through the banner that the Twins were holding up.

"Right about now, Pirates to the stage!" The MC called through the mike. I looked back and watched as Luke left Natalie in tears. I shook my head and cracked my neck, focusing on the battle at hand now. The music started softly as the Samurai filed on stage.  
>It got louder as the MC left and we started. I grinned and moved to the beat, watching as several of us moved around. I waited until Jason kicked up before rolling across the stage before pausing and starting to spin on my head. I flipped up and moved forward<br>with Jacob and the others before flipping again and moving backwards. We posed as the music changed and Julian turned around. He ran forward and pretended to fire a gun as Tamara slid forward before kneeling. I smirked and flipped her off minutely.  
>Her eyes narrowed before she flipped. But I'd done enough. She started a second too late and was out of time. I giggled and everyone's eyes slid to me before Luke pushed everyone back as Carlos loped forward before dancing with Julian. I bared my teeth<br>as the Samurai moved back while we moved forward. I took a shaky breath as the music changed and Luke picked up Terence, sitting him on his knee before flipping him over his shoulder. Cable, Terence and Jake lunged forward, landing in front of the Samurai, pointing at us. I stayed behind Camille as she flipped forward, into the air and the boys moved her forward. Shonnie grabbed me and counted to three before launching me in the air. I shot straight up and flipped, jumping over Camille and landing with one leg bent, the other out, and both my hands to the side. Camille pulled me up as the girls in the Samurais started forward, Olga being one of them.

"You did good." Shonnie whispered in my ear as I backed into him. I nodded and paid attention to the dancing. I swallowed as four of the Samurai started popping forward before sliding into place and locking and waving. My heart sank.

"Not good." I said. "Old school." I echoed the MC as one of them flipped, landing on his back. I grinned as the music changed though and the Twins stepped forward, dancing faster than ever. They turned, bringing the stage to half, and pulled Monster and I forward.  
>I froze in a stall as Monster started to break, before flipping over him and pin dropping, scuttling across the floor and pushing up onto my head, copying the head roll that the Red Hook dancer did in round one. The MC yelped.<p>

"Heads are not supposed to be used like that." He cried. "That's gonna be a headache." I grinned as I flipped up and blew a kiss at Julian before turning and sauntering back to the Pirates, my hips swinging.

"Oh yeah. She knows what she's got." The MC said. I cringed as Moose and Vladd stepped forward and their necks fell down, looking like they'd broken it. Suddenly, Kid Darkness stepped through and span, distracting the judges while Julian put chains around two other guys.

"Inhumane." I muttered. "Even if it's Samurai, dogs should not be on chains." I said. Moose chuckled and Shonnie face palmed. They moved forward, rolling across the floor, and started crumping. I shook my head and waved them away as another breaker started to spin on his head, with no hands. My jaw dropped and Tamara grinned. I rolled my eyes as they all grouped together and Kid Darkness cartwheeled, flipping, before landing and they all pushed back. I shook my head, the first seed of doubt brewing in my head.  
>This doubled when KD stole Luke's hat off his head and started to break. I shook my head and grabbed Moose's hand. I cringed as he stood up, wiped his ass with Luke's hat and chucked it back. Suddenly, Natalie bolted on stage, grabbing Luke's arm.<p>

"Hey." She said. "We can take 'em." Luke shook his head.

"No you said so yourself, we're not ready." He said. Natalie searched his eyes.

"You can trust me." She said. He shook his head and I slapped him.

"Trust her dude. The worst that can happen?" I said. "We lose and end up on the streets." I said sarcastically. He sighed and Natalie grinned, taking her jacket off and flipping over the floor. She knelt in front of the Samurai and Julian froze. He snarled and lunged forward, lifting her up and shaking her. I darted forward, hitting his wrist and pulling her back. Luke stepped in front of us and I stepped back as Moose wrapped his arms around me.

"Alright alright." The MC called. "Let's get back to business." Julian pushed his mates off him and I smirked, catching Tamara's eye.

"Kiss this bitch." I mouthed to her. She snarled and was grabbed by Carlos. I smirked again as Natalie and Luke started dancing. They were in perfect unison. I laughed and clapped with the beat. I held my breath as she spun, letting go of the spin, and nailing it perfectly. We cleared a path as she backed up and I ran forward, flipping to the left as she ran through, jumping in the air, arching her back and touching her toes. She landed a second later and I jumped.

"That's right!" I crowed as she sat back. I grabbed Shonnie as my remix started and he grinned.

"Jackets off." He called as I unzipped mine and chucked it on the floor. We moved to the largest section and huddled.

"Alright, it's all or nothing." Luke said. "Let's do this!" We dropped and jumped up, spreading out further and further. I stepped in behind Aja and we filed behind Moose. I swallowed and stayed behind Shonnie, arms crossed over my chest. Moose grinned and  
>tapped the side of his head, changing our lights to green. My hands shook as I spun, going in a circle, and waiting for my turn. We spun again, this time giving Aja a go at his solo. We each had ten seconds of choreography. We spun around again, showing Shonnie off. I jumped, changing our shirts to purple lights and slid through Shonnie's legs. He lifted me up and I pulled a handstand on his shoulders before dropping behind him. I slid back into line and Moose changed my shirt back to a lighter purple. The Ticks slid in and<br>we crouched, pounding the ground while Danny and Toby started spinning on their backs.

"It's getting tribal in here people." The MC said. Suddenly, Moose stagger, hitting his head, and changing our shirts to blue. The other half was changed to yellow and we all leaned back, switching on some laser lights. We rolled back, our shirts changing to yellow  
>and waited. Moose jumped in front of Anala and we rolled up again. As soon as we fell, he landed in front of Luke. They rolled and fell then we all froze as Moose changed our shirts again, red then yellow, then off. We twisted up and grouped at the back again as Moose slid towards us, turning our shirts back on. We all started jumping up, moving forward, as Toby flipped over Moose, grabbing his hat, as we walked forward. Moose slid it on and flipped our shirts off before moving away to present Kido's kids.<p>

I grinned as the littlest ones started spinning on their heads, looking like mini versions of Danny and Toby. I shook my head and stepped back, waiting for my cue. We all divided into little groups of different colours. I jumped up and slammed my hands together, changing our colours from light yellow to gold. We crouched and again, my face heated up slightly, watching Shonnie pop. I swallowed and stood up, taking a run up before flipping, changing our colours mid-air. I twisted and dropped, collapsing on the ground in  
>front of Moose. Moose waited for me to roll so I did, leading with my chest, and creating a wave effect. Our shirts flashed blue before changing yellow as Jason landed, the Pirates jerking up before resting again.<p>

"Yes!" Luke shouted, jumping up. I pushed off the floor and grinned, jumping on Moose.

"We did it, we did it, oh yeah, yeah, yeah." I chanted. He grinned and ruffled my hair. I jerked away and we grouped together as the MC came back on stage.

"That's it, that's it." He said, walking between us. "It's a wrap. All of our finalists did their thing." He paused. "But now it's time for our judges to decide who's going home with this hundred thousand dollars." I swallowed and grabbed Moose's hand, squeezing it.  
>The MC turned to the judges table.<p>

"Judges. Are you ready with your decision?" He asked. "Whose flag're you gonna drop. Black and gold, for the Samurai? Or red and black, for the Pirates?" He said. I bit my lip as the middle judge stood up, before tossing the red flag in the air. I froze, hands covering my mouth. Moose grabbed me and swung me around.

"We did it Rea!" He yelled. I finally came back to earth and screamed. Moose let me go and chased after Camille. I pushed through the crowd and pounced on Aja's back.

"We did it!" I screamed in his ear. "Oh my god! I can't believe we did it." Terence pulled me off and swept me up in a rib cracking hug. I giggled and pounded on his back.

"Okay, let me go!" I said. He shook his head but put me down and spinning me around. I beamed and leapt forward, wrapping my arms around Shonnie's neck and swinging from side to side. He responded in kind, pulling me up so I rested on his feet and pulled back. He grinned and I sighed.

"I can't believe this." I said, before crushing my lips to his. He jerked and Terence howled while Aja groaned. I pulled away and blushed as the crowd cleared around us, giving the Pirates a full view. Anala shrieked and flew forward, tugging me off of him.

She lifted me onto her shoulders and stuck her tongue out at Shonnie. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged at Shonnie before grabbing a Pirates flag and tying it around my shoulders. I screamed as the trophy boom box was lifted up. I heard the MC scream something but I could barely hear him. Anala let me down and I hugged her. She grinned and pushed me towards Shonnie.

"Go get him." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? Ugh, the kiss totally killed me. I rewrote it like five time and this was the best one. review<strong>


	10. She's the Boombox

**Last chapter. I can't believe this story is finished! It only took a whole week.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Jacob called as Natalie turned around. "Or did you forget something?" He asked. I nodded and Jason poked his head over the top of Moose.<p>

"Uh I think you forgot to say goodbye." He quipped. I giggled and slipped under Shonnie's arm before catching her in a hug.

"Number one rule of best friends." I said. "Never leave without a hug." A tear fell down her cheek and she laughed as Twin Two fell to his knees, begging her not to go.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." She said, stepping towards them. I smiled slightly and retreated to Shonnie's side. She caught my eye and grinned.

"It's about time." She muttered. I scowled as everyone laughed and flipped her off before pulling into the group for a hug.

"Group hug is karma." I said to her before laughing. She sniffed and stepped back, searching the group.

"Where's Luke?" She asked. I ducked my head, playing with my sleeve. Jacob started to shake his head before freezing. I cocked my head and followed his line of sight before breaking out in a massive grin. I nudged Shonnie and he followed my finger before beaming. He opened his mouth and I hit his side with my elbow, jerking my head towards Natalie, as she started towards him. I bit my lip, my heart feeling like it's bursting, because of them. I gasped when they kissed and chuckled.

"About time." I murmured to myself while slapping Anala's hand.

"Give her heart." Shonnie called. I choked and hit his head.

"Don't be a mood wrecker." I scolded. "They're just getting into it-mmph!" I shut up as Shonnie kissed me. I froze and he grinned into it, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me onto his feet. I pulled away reluctantly, breathing a bit heavier.

"That's cheating." I muttered and he shrugged.

"It works." He replied. Suddenly, he let out a choked gasp and stared behind me. I cocked my head and twisted before nearly dropping to the floor.

"Oh my god." I said before nearly screeching with happiness. "My cousin, my little Moose, is….oh my." I said, leaning into Shonnie. He chuckled and tightened his grip on me.

"Can I kiss somebody?" He asked cheekily. I scoffed and poked his hand.

"Later." I promised. He smirked and nodded.

"I'm holding you to that." He whispered as I hugged Moose.

"Moose, Reanna." We turned as Luke thrust two boxes into our hands. I cocked my head and glanced at him before shoving the box into Jason's hands and lunging for Luke, tears gathering in my eyes.

"You were the best brother I could ever have asked for." I whispered thickly. "I know you're gonna call and stuff, so why does this feel like goodbye?" I asked. He hugged me tightly, stroking my hair.

"It's not." He said. "I'll visit some time, you'll see." He promised before letting go and walking back.

"Take care of the house guys." He said, looking pointedly at the Ticks. They held their hands up and I laughed, wiping a tear off my cheek. Jason squeezed my shoulder and handed the box back to me. I glanced at Moose, who was already tearing into his box, before carefully taking the lid off and peeling the paper back. I nearly dropped the box. Luckily Shonnie grabbed it, grinning at me.

"Yeah that's right Princess." He said, handing me a pair of bright rainbow custom Nike Dunks. "They're yours now." My jaw dropped and I snatched them back, sitting down and frantically pulling my shoes off, before stuffing my feet into the new ones almost reverently. I grinned and stood up, twisting from side to side, and lifting my foot up. The Pirates chuckled and I looked up to see Luke and Natalie walk off. I took a deep breath and sighed, looking to Jacob.

"This is it, isn't it?" I asked him. "No more Luke, more of Jacob." I grinned and reached up, ruffling his head. He rolled his eyes but grinned nonetheless.

"Let's go party people." Moose said, wrapping an arm around Camille. I grinned and shoved my old shoes in my bag before jumping on Shonnie's back.

"Last one to the car has to cook dinner." I called over my shoulder as Shonnie trotted up the stairs.

* * *

><p>I grinned, using Shonnie's stomach as a pillow, as I logged into my emails. Nothing interesting was there, just a few notifications for my Facebook, and one from an unknown. I yawned and clicked on the unknown before blinking and starting to read. Suddenly, I shot up, ignoring Shonnie's complaining, and tore down the stairs.<p>

"Jacob!" I shouted. "Jacon we have a really big problem!" I yelled, looking for our new leader. He appeared in the entrance to the kicthen, wiping his hands on a towel.

"What's so important you have to be running through here, screaming?" He asked. I scowled and pushed the laptop at him, showing him the email. Shonnie appeared in the doorway, holding his stomach.

"Where's the fire?" He asked. I swallowed and turned to him.

"The Samurai."

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? Sequel coming up soon. Review and tell me what you thought.<strong>


End file.
